


Welcome Home The Reigning Hero

by TricksterGod



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: F/M, Ferris Wheel Shipping!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGod/pseuds/TricksterGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never got to say goodbye and it eats at her. What is she supposed to do about it? Let it consume her or....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home The Reigning Hero

There could be no stopping her mother, once she came home the reigning champion of Unova, having saved the day as she so put it and immediately put a dinner party into action for her and her friends. Touko didn't have the heart to tell her mother that she didn't feel like a hero, she didn't feel like a champion. All she felt was tired, dirty and despaired, a hole blasted through her chest where her heart should have been and there had been no way of stopping it. She hadn't even seen it coming.

There was no time to say anything, not a word, not a syllable.

And then just like that, he was gone and she was swept from the palace by her friends and brought home to Nuvema Town and celebrated on a minor scale by the townspeople, Professor Juniper and her father, as well as her mother. She smiled and did her best to remain cheerful, but it was a painful facade. All she wanted was to be left to her own devices.

It was now the night before the dinner party and Touko had holed herself up in her room, begging off of telling her mother the more detailed story of her adventure by complaining of a headache. A cup of tea and some pain killers later, she wasn't feeling any better.

Her bedside clocked ticked onto midnight and she felt restless. Itching to move and feeling confined, she grabbed her bag and her belt of Pokeballs and snuck down from her room, slipping out the back door of her house and off into the woods just behind it, making her way to a clearing she, Cheren and Bianca used to play in as children.

Seating herself in the center of the clearing, the cool dew covered grass lending her some form of relaxation, she released her Pokemon, one by one until all but one of them sat around her, stretching happily and calling to one another. Touko sat, lotus style holding her last pokeball in her hands, a Master Ball...and inside it the most majestic of her Pokemon, of her friends, the Vast White Dragon, Reshiram. Climbing to her feet, Touko moved back and released the dragon, the unfurling ivory wings and huge expressive blue eyes took her breath away, as had happened the first time she'd laid eyes on her.

Reshiram stared down at Touko, silently watching her and settling comfortably into the grass. Her eyes still locked on the trainer before her, Reshiram lowered her head some and closed her eyes. Touko ran forward and pressed her forehead to Reshiram's face, hat falling to the ground she started to cry, arms draping around what little of the dragon she could grasp.

A low trill left the dragon, her wings lifting to wrap around herself and Touko, an attempt to bring the girl comfort, as much as herself. Reshiram too mourned the departure of N and Zekrom, not just for the sake of the boy, but for a friend long thought lost in Zekrom. They'd fought yes, but that changed not the fact that yes, Reshiram still thought of the dark dragon as her friend.

How long she took to cry her heart out went unnoticed by Touko, but she found herself the next morning, curled up and leaning against Reshiram, surrounded by the rest of her pokemon, basking in the morning sunlight, filtering through the leaves of the trees onto them all. She couldn't help but smile.

It was the first restful night she'd had in the week that she had been home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short! Next chapter will be longer!


End file.
